dark wood circus
by javany
Summary: todo comenzó en un laboratorio, todo termino en un circo. bienvenido al circo del bosque obscuro. donde nunca saldras


Érase una vez un príncipe que vivía feliz con su familia. Era apenas un niño, tenía una melena rubia que se movía con el viento y tenía los ojos azules como el cielo despejado; también poseía un gran gusto por la comida gourmet y la alta costura. Este príncipe pertenecía a la familia más noble de Europa: los Bonenfoy. Se llamaba Francis y era muy feliz con su familia y amigos.

Pasaron los años y cuando este cumplió siete su madre enfermo. A los ocho años murió y su padre se buscó otra mujer con quien vivir. Encontró a una reina que no le agradaba para nada a Francis: era mala, cruel y egoísta. Al final el anciano rey falleció y la reina puso al pequeño príncipe como sirviente en el castillo.

Pero aun así el pequeño siguió su vida tratando de ser feliz siempre que podía. Pero, un día, la reina cabio a Francis por un montón de dinero y así se lo llevaron a un edificio blanco donde se escuchaban mil lamentos de otros niños que habitaban el lugar.

Al príncipe huérfano lo pusieron en una celda con brusquedad. El pequeño estaba asustado. No quería esto, porque a él.

-de aquí no saldrás- le dijo alguien a su lado.

-¿Qué?-

-te digo que de aquí no saldrás principito-

Una figura de cabellos rubios, ojos esmeraldas y cejas grandes apareció de la nada. Era un niño, posiblemente de su edad o menor.

-en este lugar se experimenta con nosotros, primero nos descontaminan, luego no llevan al laboratorio y según nuestra utilidad experimentan con nosotros. Te digo, de aquí solo saldrás muerto-

Francis estaba pasmado por las palabras del menor. Nunca podría salir a menos que muriera. Él no quería morir. No podía.

De repente la puerta de la celda se abrió y unos tipos con máscaras aparecieron de la nada y se los llevaron. Al cejudo le pusieron una camisa de fuerza y se lo llevaron en un cubo de vidrio con el signo de una calavera. Tenía la mirada gacha por lo que no se le podían ver los ojos, pero su semblante era triste. Entonces cuando se lo llevaban Francis pudo notar una lágrima en la cara de ese niño cejón. Nunca se había sentido tan mal por alguien en su vida.

Después de que le pusieran un chaleco igual al del pequeño y le amarraran el cabello con una coleta se lo llevaron por un largo pasillo.

En las celdas Francis podía ver a muchos niños como él y se hizo la misma pregunta que cuando llego. "¿Qué es este lugar?".

En las otras celdas vio a muchos niños. Unos gemelos que lo miraban con miedo mientras se abrazaban. Un niño albino que comía una especie de chuleta cruda mientras sonreía divertido. Una pareja de niños, un chico albino y una chica castaña, con costuras en las piernas y con una altura anormal para su edad. Y por último al niño cejón que lo miraba con lastima y dolor desde su recamara mientras le remendaban las piernas.

Lo primero que Francis pensó en ese momento fue que esos "enfermeros" estaban enfermos de la cabeza y que de seguro le iban a hace cosas horribles a él.

Lo llevaron a una sala donde lo bañaron con agua helada y lo metieron en una cámara de vidrio. De unos filtros empezó a salir n gas casi irrespirable que hizo que le pequeño se sofocara. El gas quemaba y ardía como mil soles en su piel y sus cabellos se caían de a poco mientras más gas había. Al final cayo desmayado de dolor.

Se lo llevaron y lo vistieron con una túnica blanca y lo tiraron en su celda junta al niño cejudo que se tapaba las piernas con su túnica.

-te lo dije…nadie sale siendo el mismo- fue lo que alcanzo a oír antes de perder la conciencia.

(…)

En un lugar muy lejano, muchos años después un francés despierta en su tienda mientras un joven cejón ingles con piernas deformadas estaba sentado cerca de él mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-¿cómo dormiste?-

-bien…- contesto levantándose con dificultad, los brazos deformados y los cuernos que le pusieron no ayudaban –soñé con el pasado-

-¿ah sí?-

-si…- dijo mientras se vestía -y pensar que era un príncipe alguna vez- comentó con tristeza. El joven iba a decir algo justo cuando el maestro de ceremonias irrumpía en la habitación.

-¡bueno engendros, a despertar, el show empieza!-

El maestro les ordenó a sus asistentes que los vistieran para el show de hoy. Toda la gente se estaba acomodando en las gradas de ese gran circo con palomitas y refresco en mano mientras los actores se alistaban.

Había un joven de dos cabezas que entro mientras le pintaban unas flores en la cara del mayor de los ex-gemelos. La bestia que comía carne humana entro mientras la pareja de bailarines súper altos se alistaban sus largos ropajes. Francis y Arthur, como se hacía llamar el joven cejón, entraron al último.

Todos tenían que salir al escenario en ese orden a hacer sus actos para entretener al público. Los gemelos cantaron y bailaron. La bestia hacia trucos mientras su entrenador le daba carne. La pareja bailo vals. Y por último Francis y Arthur entraron a cantar la canción del circo del bosque obscuro. Arthur empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas al final, por lo que Francis tuvo que hacerlo bailar aunque sus piernas y brazos dolieran, porque si no tendrían que enfrentar el castigo del ácido otra vez y ya no quería que le pintaran más flores en el rostro.

Mientras bailaban, Francis recordó las palabras que Arthur le había dicho cuando llego al laboratorio. "te lo dije…nunca sales siendo el mismo"

"ahora lo sé", se dijo para sí. Bienvenidos al circo del bosque obscuro. Donde nunca saldrás.


End file.
